Visit
by The Infamous Boss Reo
Summary: Ken gets a visit from a familiar face while in prison, but it's not a pleasurable one. (Hints of yaoi)


'Visit'  
By The Infamous Boss Reo  
  
It was dark.  
  
He had grown quite accustomed to the darkness by now though. He had time to. So many years had passed that he doubted anyone he knew would even recognize him if he was on the outside.  
  
Not that they WOULD want to recognize him, that is.  
  
As usual, the sound of the heavy door outside the cell was heard opening. He peered through the small slot on his prison door, looking out to hopefully get a glimpse of who it is that has come to see him. Come to ask him once more the same questions. He sat down on his bunk, alone. No one else would even want to be his cellmate. How insulting is that? Suddenly the door to his cell was opened, spilling in the light of the outer world, almost blinding him.  
  
"Prisoner number 88106, Ken Ichjouji. Time to go." The guard said. The once-genius-now- convicted-killer calmly looked up at the heavy-set man, his slanted eyes narrowing as his lips curled into an evil grin. The guard felt a shiver of fear every time he looked at him like that, and Ken enjoyed knowing that. "It's about damn time." He said quietly, he slowly got up, brushing his hair back from over his eyes and stepping out of the heavy-security door, out into the light of the rest of the prison.  
  
"Sit down." The guard said, forcing Ken down into the chair in the small room, "There's a detective here who's gonna ask you some questions. So don't get any smart ideas, sicko." Ken looked calmly at the guard, "Like the idea I had with that girl?" he asked, grinning once again. His comment was replied with a swift slap to his face as the guards hand smacked him, almost toppling him to the ground. "Be fucking lucky I don't break your neck, god dammit!" he growled, Ken wiped the small amount of blood from his mouth with his hand, which was handcuffed to the other. "Big talk from someone whose cholesterol level is higher than their paycheck." He said, still smiling.   
  
The guard raised his nightstick above him, ready to let Ken have it when the door opened. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" the man that walked in asked, "Sorry sir!" the guard said, "The prisoner was being subordinate." "Whatever." The detective said, "Just get the hell out of here. I'll deal with him now." And with that, the guard left, leaving just Ken and the detective with him in the room.  
  
"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Ken?" he asked, resting his jacket on his chair. He took out a packet of cigarettes and put one in his mouth, then taking out a zippo lighter and lighting the cigarette in his mouth. "Not long enough." Ken said, his eyes narrowing, "I was hoping I'd never have to see you or any of them ever again." "Yeah well, life's just full of shit, isn't it?" the man said, shrugging and sitting back in his chair. His hair was un-kept, making it look spikey, while he had an unshaved stubble across his face. "I never thought I'd ever have to see your face again either, but here we are." He said, puffing the cigarette.   
  
"It wasn't enough that you lived through my plan. It shouldn't have gone wrong." Ken sneered, "And your plan was to kill each of us one by one?" the detective asked, "It worked at least." Ken said, "Partly, any ways." "That's real cute, 'Kaizer'." The detective said, "Kari still hasn't gotten over what you did to Tai either. I'm sure you're happy about that." Ken's eyes locked onto the detective sitting across from him, an icy smile appearing across his lips. "Now that you mention it. Yes." He folded his hands, his hair falling over his face as his cold gaze continued to stare at the detective. "I could kill you right now, Ken." The man said, "And I'd get away with it too." "So what's stopping you?" Ken asked, "Afraid I might bite?" in a blur, the detective angrily grabbed Ken by the hair and slammed his face down onto the table, "It's only because you have a fan of your handiwork." He growled, "And he's trying to finish what you started!"   
  
Ken felt the detective angrily press his face against the table, wanting to kill him right then and there for all the anguish and misery he had done to him and the remaining digidestined, who were all in their adult years. "I guess I'm still as famous as ever, eh?" Ken asked, chuckling. Frustrated, the detective let go of Ken, pushing him back into his chair. "The police need your help." The man said, narrowing his eyes, "They don't know how this guy's gonna work." Ken looked at him and smiled smugly, "Of course they do," he said proudly, "no one could ever tell what goes on in my genius mind. But I can read everyone else like an open book." The detective looked at him annoyingly, "You wanna rip out my spine and shove it down my throat." He said, "Well, not EVERYONE can tell what I'm thinking." Ken said, slumping down in his chair. "What's in it for me then?" he asked, "They MIGHT consider reducing your sentence." The young man said, "So you'll be out of here before you reach sixty, maybe." "That's SO reassuring." Ken said sarcastically.  
  
"It's more of reward than you deserve." The detective said angrily, "You took TK away from me. I don't see why I SHOULD kill you." "Because right now you need me." Ken said, "And it would look very bad for your record too. Not that it doesn't already." The detective took another puff from his cigarette. "We used to have feelings for each other, Ken." He said, "We could have helped you. You could have been with us." Ken just looked at him silently, "You're my enemy." He said coldly, "I could never be with you. Or anyone, for that matter." "Have it your way then." The detective said, mashing his cigarette into the ashtray beside him, "As long as you help us find this guy. I promise you'll have your sentence reduced." Ken looked up at him as the detective got up from his chair, putting on his coat, "Like you said, it's more than I deserve." "That's for damn sure." The detective said, "But I promise you'll get reduced." Ken gave a small smile. "But that's it." The young man said. He opened the door behind him. "Oh, one more thing." Ken said, "What is it?" the detective asked, "Happy hunting, 'Cody'."  
  
Detective Iori Hida looked at Ken as he sat in his chair, then looked the other way and walked out of the room. "We could have been together, Ken." He said quietly.  
  
The End.   
  
  



End file.
